How To Stop A Person From Moving House
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Dawn is now the Sinnoh champion, she's coming home to see everyone. What she doesn't expect is that her best friend(secret crush) is moving. How to stop him? Well find out. Was in lemon series but I decided to put it as a separate story. Enjoy and review. Lemony! xD


_Hey peeps! __Marvel boy's request._

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Lucas X Dawn (fortuneshipping)_

Disclaimer: IF I did ever own _Pokèmon then Ash would freaking grow up, and Dawn and Kenny would be like bunnies XD Sorry my perverted mind! *hits head*_

* * *

_Dawn was on her way home, just weeks ago she became the new Sinnoh Pokèmon champion, she was now famous. Whatever town she went through, they all cheered, congratulated her. Her mother was waiting for her and an evening party waiting for her, where all her friends from everywhere would come around and congratulate her. She finally got to her home and her mother nearly hugged the living daylights out of her and unpacked everything. As she was unpacking she looked through her window across the road and saw her childhood friend and love's house on Sale. It hadn't sold yet, Dawn dropped her clothes on her bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen and surprised her mother by interrogating her_

"_MUM! Why is Lucas's house on sale? They're moving?!" _

"_Dawn, sweetie calm down! Yes there are moving to Solaceon town, Please don't be so loud. They're moving in another week, you can say goodbye and talk to him if you want. I'm pretty sure I saw him enter his house." Directed Johanna_

"_Okay! Thanks MUM!" Dawn called, as she ran to her friend's house. She stopped at his doorstep, panting a little and her heart thumping in her ears. She was about to make it or break it? Tell him everything and break their friendship, or just say good bye like a normal friend and try to forget her love. Sometimes you need to leap for it and see how everything turns out. _

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Please be home, please, Dawn slightly begged in her head. The door finally opened and a familiar male face came out, he looked at her and instantly he cried out "DAWN!" Dawn smiled and bear hugged/almost strangled Lucas around his neck. Nearly toppling over at the sudden weight he grasped at the door frame, and steadied himself then hugged Dawn back, breathing in the scent of her hair._

"_Is it true?" asked Dawn_

"_What's true?" asked Lucas, he was rather confused as he was still breathing in her sweet smelling hair._

"_Are you moving?" Dawn asked again_

"_Err, yeah." Lucas said a little uncertainly. Dawn gasped as the tears were leaking out and clutched Lucas even tighter. "Hey what's wrong? You can't be sad that I'm leaving?" Lucas knew it was wrong to wish this, but he had always loved Dawn and hoped that is something liked this happened she would be devastated, but he never thought she would let out this much emotion. Dawn quickly let go of Lucas so she wouldn't get his shirt wet. She lowered to her knees and wouldn't look at Lucas, crying her eyes out._

"_Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Please, don't cry. Look let's clean you up in the bathroom. He pulled Dawn up, and glimpsed at her crying face. She looked so pretty with tears, they reflected the hurt and pain, it was freaked Lucas out, but at the same time made him think she was beautiful. Slowly taking up to his en suite bathroom and led her to the toilet seat cover, pushing her down on it, and grabbed some tissue from the sink top. _

"_Sorry, I'm being like this, but I just so shocked that you're leaving" apologised Dawn._

"_Don't be stupid, I just didn't think you liked me that much" laughed Lucas as he handed Dawn a tissue and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. _

"_Thanks." Dawn took the tissue and wiped her eyes and nose and looking up at Lucas. "Do I look okay?" Her eyes a little puffy and red, she still looked absolutely gorgeous. _

"_Ye-ah. You look fine." Stuttered Lucas with a little blush. Whilst Dawn was wiping her face, Lucas started to look, and actually looked at Dawn. The years since they were kids had definitely flown by, and they had been very kind to her. Her navy blue hair was near her waist, her sapphire blue eyes framed by her full fringe. An hourglass figure, full breasts, sinfully long legs, damn… Was it hot in here? What the fudge was he thinking about? His best friend was crying her heart out and you're just checking her out and popping a boner. Lucas was woken back to reality with Dawn calling out his name_

"_Lucas, Lucas, Lucas! Can you hand me a tissue please?" asked Dawn unaware of her friend's gaze._

"_Oh, yeah, sorry." And grabbed tissue "Hey, hey don't worry." He kneeled down in front of Dawn and pulled her hands away from her face, and wiped away the tears with the tissue. "Hey, we've been friends since we were what, 3 and now we're 18. I think we can stand a little distance. Don't worry a hot guy will probably sweep you off your feet, so much that you might even forget me." Lucas joked but secretly hoped a smelly old couple would take the house and scare off Dawn. "Just promise not to forget me, kay? We can keep in touch with phone and post! " _

"_Lucas thanks. And there is one more thing I just want to say." Dawn thanked_

"_Yeah?" Lucas's heart thumped in his chest._

"_I just wanna say… just want to say… Oh, my god why is this so hard to say?!" Dawn said frustrated_

"_Hey, hey! Take it slowly" grasping Dawn's wrists and moving his face closer to hers, their noses almost touching._

"_I…loveyou." Mumbled Dawn, blushing like a cherry and shyly moving her head to the side so she couldn't see his reaction. Was Lucas dreaming? Did she just say that or was Arceus messing with the world today?_

"_What…? Dawn say it again." Asked Lucas, almost in disbelief. Dawn shook her head and wouldn't face him. "Dawn turn around and face me, and say _it_ again!" demanded Lucas. Dawn took a deep breath and slowly turned her head around with her eyes closed and said _

"_I… Love… Yo-"She didn't get to finish as her lips were smashed by Lucas's. Her eyes opened in surprise, with her wrists still in Lucas's grasp they were pinned above her as she was raised from the toilet seat. _

"_I thought you would never say that" breathed out Lucas against her lips._

"_How long?" asked Dawn whilst she was pushed against the cool bathroom tile wall_

"_Too long, 8. I fell in love at the age of 8 and crushed on you at the age 6." Answered Lucas. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."_

_DOWNSTAIRS: D_

_Lucas's mother came in 15 minutes after Dawn did and put away her shopping, and made a pot of tea and put out some cookies and cakes waiting for the person coming round to see her house._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_She rushed to the door and patted down her skirt and pulled open the door with a wide and friendly smile _

"_Welcome! Ahh, Miss Cynthia! What brings you here?"_

"_Hello, I am considering of buying your house for relaxation purposes. Twinleaf town is a lovely and quiet and it will be good for my Pokèmon to have to fresh air and time." Answered Cynthia_

"_Well that sounds lovely! Well we have exactly what you want. We have a large and spacious garden where you can plant and let your Pokèmon play and rest. The House has 3 bedrooms, and two of them have en suites, a lovely open living room with a wooden fire and a marvellous modern Kitchen attached to the garage." Described Lucas's mum._

"_Well it all sounds lovely; I just want to get the feel of this home. I can feel this would be a very friendly and homey, with a mix of traditional and modern. Do you mind if I look upstairs. The en suite bathrooms sounds wonderful, I'm already tempted to buy it off you right now!" Cynthia exclaimed!_

"_Of course Miss Cynthia! Go on straight ahead!" directed Lucas's mum and she left for the kitchen._

_Cynthia was looking at all the rooms, everything seemed roomy and spacious, it was a normal house, in the quiet town that she always dreamed of. Everything was neat and tidy and so cute! She could store so much in this house, she could see her Pokèmon and her family in this house. And the House was definitely in her price range._

_BACK IN THE BATHROOM! (Can you see where this is going?!)_

_After their little confession, Lucas had caged Dawn between the wall and himself. Nipping and kissing her sweet neck with her slender fingers threading and pulling at his hair, in a sort of desperate way, which made him growl. Dawn may look like a shy girl but behind the curtains she was kinky little minx and Lucas was about to find out. His caresses were sweet and loving but one of Dawn's favourite fantasies was Lucas giving her a long, rough fulfilling sex. Lucas being dominant, making her beg, always stretching out her patience as well as her pussy. She skilfully rubbed her growing wet pussy on top of Lucas's hard bulge, and was making cute, small whining noises in his ear._

_Lucas felt his bulge being pleasured through his jeans and looked down to see Dawn's insanely short skirt covering the area which he wanted to see most moving on top of his erection. Fuck, her hips must be god damn flexible. But hearing her adorable whimpers and blushing face, he grinned the feeling of power coursing through him, making him more confident. _

_He slowly kissed her swollen lips, sensually licking and nipping her bottom lips making here give a throaty groan that made his erection throb more painfully. His cool fingers danced up her thigh, making her whine again through their kiss. "Luuucasss, please…" Dawn begged against his lips. She undid his shirt, pulled off his vest and languidly raked her nails down his chest and stomach making him groan and his muscles contract. His fingers danced up a little more, till he hit a lacy barrier of underwear. He could feel the lace and the how soaked it was. He was pleased that it was a rough material, and rubbed her clit through the material, causing Dawn to cry out and her boobs to bounce around in her top. Lucas didn't understand why people paid so much for tiny scraps of material called "underwear" in Victoria's secret. But hey, who was Lucas to complain, he was getting him and his girlfriend off._

"_I… want… to… feel… Lucas" pleaded Dawn, and picked up the hem of her top and lifted it over her head, to show Lucas a red hot bra with lacy trimmings. "Do you wanna take it off me" she seductively breathed into Lucas's ear, then nibbling on his lobe. _

"_Of course I want to do it, little vixen" growled Lucas. And grasped the clasp and undid it slowly. Pulling it off her milky skin and revealing her full, perky breasts with erect, pink nipples, just asking to be sucked, nibbled and bitten._

_ "Beautiful" commented Lucas, just to tease her a bit more he licked around the nipple, his breath teasing it, making her pant more, panties wetter and grasping his hair even more painfully. _

"_Stop, god… damn teasing me" commanded Dawn. Her hips were moving to their own accord and were grinding heavily on top of his bulge. Biting back a moan he chuckled painfully _

"_Am I teasing you too much Dawn?" With a "Muumph" she continued grinding down, _

"_Patientence Love" cooed Lucas. And cupped her sex, and slowly rubbed his index finger in circles on top of her weeping slit and biting her full breasts causing her cry out and her back arch into him._

_BACK TO CYNTHIA_

_She looked into Lucas's room last, smiling to see the posters and Pokèmon plushies; she looked out of his window, and breathed in the fresh air. _

"_Ahhhhh, Mhhmmmm, stop teasing… me" Cynthia heard from the en suite bathroom. Arching an eyebrow she slowly walked over the bathroom door, it sounded like to people panting very heavily. She peeked through the crack of the door and saw Dawn the new Pokèmon champion of Sinnoh, and the Son of this House. Kissing, half-naked. OH SHIT. They were started to stagger into the bedroom, and Cynthia was still in the actual room. WHY? WHY? WHY GROUNDON WHY? Looking around in the room for a hiding space, she couldn't run she would be too noisy and too awkward. She could imagine it:_

"_Hi? I'm the person who wants to buy your house, and interrupted your sex." Yes that wasn't awkward at all, said the sarcastic voice in her head._

_OKAY, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING SCENARIOS! HURRY THE FUCK UP AND HIDE OR THAT SCENARIO MIGHT JUST HAPPEN." She saw a largish cupboard and closed the door quietly and placed clothes on top of her head, camouflaging herself and blocking out the noise,_

_BACK TO THE BATHROOM (We're moving a lot aren't we?)_

"_Lucas… I think I'm going to cu-"whimpered Dawn as Lucas kissed her lips again. _

"_The only place you will cum and bleed first is on my bed." Growled Lucas and picked her up, making her squeal they moved out of the bedroom and onto his messy bed. Standing up and looking over her body, her creamy milky skin, her blue hair messed up by his own hands, and her writhing body with a pair of rough, red lacy panties around her hips, looking so desirable. So delicious, his eyes started to cloud up with lust. He was done playing too; it seems that Dawn was already ahead of him. Her fingers working on the belt buckle and jeans they were off and thrown into a corner of the room. And her cold hands down his boxers and firmly grasping his shaft. He threw his head back in pleasure as she began to slowly move her cool hand up and down his shaft. Growling as his erection was not freed from the confinement he grasped her wrist to stop her and pulled down his boxers with her help and she resumed pumping him._

"_Fuck it Dawn, do it properly!" demanded Lucas with a smouldering look in his eyes. _

"_Oh, and what will you do if I won't do it?" giggled Dawn sexily_

"_Well this…" Lucas grinned and flipped her on her stomach and smacked her round ass. He had such a good, powerful feeling from the smack. She gave a slight whimper and moan. Did she like this sort of stuff? The Dawn he knew when he was younger had definitely changed, and he liked it. Grasping her wiggling hips, he whispered in her ear _

"_Do you like me smacking you like a bad girl?" _

"_Mhhmmm, yes. I love it, it hurts so good, and makes me feel so wet." Groaned Dawn. _

"You kinky little bitch, Well you're going to love this" complimented Lucas. He ripped off her red lacy panties and threw them on the floor and flipped her on her back and thrusted into her, immediately breaking her virginity. A few tears leaked out and he kissed them away, tasting the salt.

"Mhhhmmm, you're soo big, and it hurt. It hurt so good. Really good." Moaned Dawn, as she found Lucas invading her in the most delicious way possible.

He grunted as he thrusted slowly, as it was so tight, and her walls were wet, but they were massaging his cock so well, he almost gave in to the sensation of coming first. But he had his pride, he wanted; he needed his lover to come first.

"Mhhhmm, Oh, god! Faster, fuck me faster, deeper, harder! Lucas!" screamed Dawn, as she tried to thrust her hips up and down, however Lucas chuckled and held her hips and whispered into her ears "Someone. Should. Teach. You. Patientence. "He huskily whispered between each thrust, grunting. On the last thrust she gave an extra long and loud scream, thrusting into her again and rubbing against something, it made Dawn moan loudly and erotically out again. Her toes curling and raking her nails down his back the waves of pleasure were starting to become so big she was starting to let them take over" Lucasssss, I'm cumming…" Dawn groaned out loudly.

"Yes Dawn cum, for me babe, do it for me." Moaned Lucas encouragingly. "Let it go" at the last hard thrust Dawn dragged Lucas to her mouth and arched her back as she closed her eyes and saw stars as she let the pleasure wash over her, Lucas released after her, panting heavily and sweat dripping off their hot bodies, Lucas lay next to Dawn kissing her passionately.

"I don't think I will ever forget you" Dawn joked.

_After the couple fell into a dreamless sleep and wrapped up in each other, Cynthia took off the clothes from her head and quietly tip-toed out of the room and downstairs to see_ Lucas's mum on the phone, chattering. Did she not notice that she had been gone for 2 hours? But Cynthia left quietly and didn't return to the town for a while, leaving Lucas's mum in confusion.

A WEEK LATER!

Dawn was about to undress, and change into her bed clothes, but her phone rang , looking rather surprised she picked it up with a confused look on her face

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dawn? It's me Lucas. Guess what I'm not moving. The person buying said that she had a better offer, something put her off apparently (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA) and the house we wanted to buy, well they bought it back, so we're not moving." Said Lucas gleefully

"Oh my god! You're serious! I'm so happy, you don't have to move and then we can do-"stopped Dawn with a blush on her face.

"Oh, do what Dawn? Fuck each other's brain's out? I fuck you till you can't walk and I can't even have single boner free moment, when I'm thinking of your tight, hot pussy and your throaty moans." Grinned Lucas

"Umm, well." Stuttered Dawn.

"One minute you're a sex goddess and then the next minute you're a blushing school girl. Hey look my way" asked Lucas.

"Ermmm? Why?" and Dawn turned to look in her window to see into Lucas doing press-ups and stretching his body, showing off his muscles. A familiar hot wetness was feeling its way down there, grinning like an aipom he winked at Dawn seeing her blush and glazed eyes.

"You like what you see? Have you got a little show?" asked Lucas cheekily

"Oh, you would love it, but so would most boys" Dawn retorted back

"Oh, really?" grinned Lucas.

She put the phone on speaker and slowly unzipped her skirt, letting it drop onto her cream carpet, leaving her long legs bare and only in her navy blue panties. Then proceeded to take off her top, her fingers gently grasping then ends of it, about to pull it off. Humming to herself, every so often she would glance up to see if Lucas was still looking. He wasn't looking he was glaring.

"Dawn….. What are you doing?" Lucas asked with a slight husky undertone

"What? I'm just undressing and changing for bed" Dawn innocently said.

"Well if this show is on every night then, I wouldn't mind watching." Lucas smiled his arms folded and leaning on one leg.

"Oh, I'm doing this a little different tonight, it's a tad cold" Dawn informed him, with a small, cheeky smile.

"Oh, why is today different?" asked Lucas

"I usually sleep naked" and she out down the phone and drew the curtains with a wink at Lucas.

Lucas was sure of one thing he was going to run out of lotion, and he was make her cum so hard her own grandmother would feel it.

* * *

_Sweet jesus, I finished this. BTW dude was this the passionate love-making you were looking for? To be honest it was pretty shit, and awkward. I'm very sorry about that, my lemon skills are very rusty, I hope this met to your requirements and if it hasn't you can flame me. XD ANYWAYS REVIEW AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME. By the way this is longest piece of lemon I have ever written. It is 7-8 pages long. And 3,597 WORDS OF LEMONY STUFF! __BTW I'M SORRY FOR ALL MY GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING MISTAKES. Anyways have a nice day!_

_Chang._

_XXXX _


End file.
